Safety
by Ajroe
Summary: They got Stef because Marianna wouldn't budge. Missing scene from 4x01. Continued with a scene after 4x02.
1. Chapter 1

I was super impressed with last night's episode and next week's looks pretty awesome too! I don't really know what I plan to do with this so make sure to stay tuned! Thanks for reading and please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable

"What's up?" After all of the day's events Stef was having a hard time focusing on the SWAT team around her as she had to leave Brandon and Callie.

"We found your daughter Marianna." Stef's heart stopped as she waited for the man to finish. "She is alright but she needs a little encouragement to move. She's terrified."

"Where did you find her?" Stef swallowed as she spoke, her heart confused. Happy that her daughter was safe but heartbroken at her fear.

"Standing on the toilet in the girl's bathroom."

"Oh, my poor baby." Stef couldn't hold herself back as they appeared to have reached their destination.

"Go on in." The man spoke with a sad smile and gestured towards the door.

When Stef went in her eyes first went to the man who had apparently stayed with Marianna but then quickly traveled to her. She hadn't appeared to move at all from when they found her, still standing on the toilet with tears streaming down her face. "Hi Sweet Pea." She spoke softly to get Marianna's attention but the scared teen still jumped slightly, then she realized it was her Mom and Stef saw her shoulders relax ever so slightly.

"Is it over?" Her eyes drew up to her Mother's as she spoke.

Stef nodded knowing now was not the time for specifics. "You're safe now Mari. You did so good. I'm so proud of you."

"Ok." Marianna uncharacteristically hesitated before she spoke, but she did not move.

"Do you want to come down and go see Mama and your Siblings?" Stef didn't want to force her daughter into anything she was uncomfortable with after the day she had.

"Everyone is safe?" Marianna needed the confirmation.

"Yes ma'am." Stef was careful to keep her voice quiet. "Let's go see 'em, yeah? They are all very worried about you."

"Ok." She didn't hesitate as much as she spoke and grabbed on to her mother and stepped down from the toilet.

"You're so brave sweet girl." Stef finally allowed herself to crack a relieved smile as she kissed the top of her girl's head. "Let's go see Mama and everyone else." She gripped her tight and nodded to the SWAT member who took the lead and began to escort them to safety.

Marianna's tears had slowed, with her Mom's arms around her she had begun to feel safe- although her mind wouldn't stop racing at what seemed like a million miles an hour. She leaned in for more comfort which Stef happily gave her. Neither spoke knowing the time for that would come later.

When they made the final turn and the exit was in sight Stef begun to have to hold back her own tears, she was only successful because she knew the rest of her family was safe right ahead of her. She was brought out of her own thoughts by her daughter's small voice; "We're finally safe."

"I'll always protect you. Always." Stef didn't want to lie but knew the exact truth that no one could find Nick would not be very helpful. Marianna leaned in closer at Stef's words as they finally exited Anchor Beach.

Both women became increasingly emotional as they saw Lena in the distance. Once they got close enough Marianna released herself from Stef's arms and went to hug her other Mother.


	2. Chapter 2

That episode last night was incredible- I loved every second of it. I'm not sure I'll be doing anything more with this so if anyone has more ideas along this story line (or something else I could write) feel free to let me know!

Hope you enjoy!

Once she saw the clock hit midnight she decided sleep wasn't going to happen that night. Even though she had also decided the same thing an hour prior this time felt more final. She sat up, completely unsure as to what to do. What do you do after your maybe boyfriend comes into your room with a gun? Marianna had been sure he was going to shoot one of them. She couldn't shake the unsettled feeling that had been stewing in her since after the lockdown even though logically she knew she was safe.

Slowly she found herself drifting towards her Moms' room seeking some sense of safety. She couldn't help but wonder how long Nick had been in the house before he came into her room although she really didn't want to think about it. She slowly went over to her Mom's side of the bed and whispered her name knowing that it would be plenty to wake up the police officer side in her, especially after the events of the day.

Stef suddenly woke up to see her scared youngest daughter's eyes looking right back at her. She sat up slowly and patted the bed signaling for Marianna to sit with her. "What's up love?"

"I can't sleep." Marianna dropped eye contact with her mother, suddenly feeling embarrassed about coming in.

"You had a hard day sweetie. What's going through that big brain of yours?" Stef needed to figure out where her daughter was at mentally. They hadn't had a chance to talk as Marianna had spent the rest of the day avoiding both of her Mothers.

"I don't feel safe." Marianna paused briefly as she let a few tears come out. "We didn't know he was even in the house until he was in my room. I wonder how long he was here?"

Stef reached and pulled Marianna into a side hug. "We might not ever know the answer to that unfortunately but Mama and I plan to do everything it takes to make everyone feel safe again."

"How?" Marianna reestablished eye contact with her Mom.

"I don't really know sweetheart. Time will have a lot to do with it." Stef tried to be as honest as she could despite not having all of the answers.

"I thought he was going to shoot me." Marianna volunteered after a brief lull in the conversation. "Then I thought he was going to shoot himself right in front of me. I had no idea what I was going to do."

Stef sensed her daughter's unasked question. "We would have gotten you through it. No matter what. Just like we will get you and everyone else through this. You just tell us what you need."

"Do you know what will happen to him?" Marianna couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Not yet unfortunately." Stef wanted to shift the conversation to shift more towards how her daughter was feeling. "What can I do to make you feel more safe right now?"

"Can I stay in here tonight?" Marianna didn't want to go back to her room.

"Of course sweetie. Hop in." Stef gestured in between her and her still sleeping wife and Marianna complied.

When she climbed in between her mothers Marianna felt more safe then she had since the lockdown and it became to much. She snuggled close to her Mom and began to cry. It broke Stef's heart to see how scared her daughter had been but she knew she was doing all she could to fix it.


End file.
